


A Conflict of Interest

by Wayward_Chronicler



Series: Chosen of The Crown [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Cast in order of appearance, Gen, Influenced heavily by The Witcher, Mystery, Political Intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Chronicler/pseuds/Wayward_Chronicler
Summary: Work as a Chosen Champion of The Crown often necessitates one to be pulled into a situation without the whole picture.  Sometimes the situation is muddled by the ones asking for help be it out of pride, embarrassment or simple greed...This is the situation Link of Outset finds himself in on his most recent assignment.  With little information to go on, he calls upon two allies from a past job to assist in rescuing the daughter of the Provincial Governor or Faron.  A job that appears simple, but anything requiring a Chosen's involvement, rarely is.





	1. Chapter 1

Link of Outset sat on the top of a crate as the boat rocked slowly against the waves. He could hear the rattling of the machinery and muttering of the captain as they fought with the controls in the engine room. He glanced down at his white sword, lying in his lap as he thought.

“So, you two really did just walk into that thing?” Medli asked.

He glanced up, seeing the rito handmaiden on the crate next to him tuning her harp. “Yep,” he said, wrapping red leather around his sword’s blue grip. “Interrupted its lunch.”

“And you’re not pulling my feathers?” Her fingers plucked the strings before she twisted the tuning wrench carefully. When she tested it again, she turned the wrench the other way to loosen it.

“Nope. You can ask Lana next time you’re at The Tower.”

“And she won’t tell me you’re embellishing like you did with the entire incident with the cuccos?”

“I was like, ten. And I’d lost a little bit of blood from their claws. So I wasn’t going to remember it properly anyways.” He finished wrapping the leather around the sword’s grip and looked down at the blue and white tunic he wore with a smile. “It was about three days before the princess and her entourage arrived with the royals and there was the ceremony. She handed me the sword and like that, I was a Chosen.” He chuckled a little. “Always thought they were supposed to be royal blue instead of this brighter one. Hence the name.”

“Maybe they were at one point?” She squinted a little as she tried another string on her harp.

“Heh. Yeah.” Link sheathed his blade and stood up. “Like, Chosen used to carry two swords.”

“Two swords?”

“Yeah. One silver and one steel. And no shields.”

“So what changed then?” The rito put her harp down and leaned over, resting her arms on her knees.

“Well, I know the shields were incorporated to better make us fit with stories of The Hero. After all, we’re supposed to be his descendants. As for the swords, silver isn’t exactly a good material for them. Even if you just plated them. Still too soft or would get dull so fast we’d have probably spent the entire treasury on them long ago.”

“But silver is better for the preternatural. Things usually only affected by magic like poes or undead.”

“Necrophages, some draconids, anything bearing a really nasty curse.” He pulled the tunic off, revealing the white shirt he wore underneath. “But the white swords have something done to them. I’m not sure what but it carries the silver properties but not real silver. Might be some ancient Sheikah sorcery or forging techniques for all I know.” He sighed as he pulled his shirt off then. In the years since he’d slain the aquamentus, a few more scars had appeared on him. Some teethmarks on his left arm had come from a ghoul. A puncture wound on his stomach from a helmasaur’s horn had left him holding his gut shut until the potions had worked to seal it. There was also the ones along his stomach and sides; ones gained before he’d been old enough to shave and that had earned him a fair bit of ridicule from the other boys at The Tower when the truth about them had come out. He grabbed the dark shirt off the crate next to him then and pulled it on.

“I also remember you sending some of your magic through it. That bolt of light?’

“Yeah. Something else we can do, but don’t always.” He grabbed a chainmail vest then. It had blue stripes of cloth over some of it in a vertical pattern. Once it was comfortable on him, he tied it together and grabbed the leather rebraces. He slipped one arm into one of them and adjusted it a little. “Usually don’t because it takes a bit of energy and charging it properly can leave you vulnerable. Found it better to just save my energy for my signs.” Link slipped his arm into the other rebrace then and adjusted it until he was comfortable. “Can you pass me the knee guards?”

Medli set her harp down and picked up a pair of plate guards with pale blue leather around them. She handed them to the hylian who had pulled his boots off. “Where’s your charm?”

“In the pouch I’m taking. Along with the governor’s orders.” Link slipped the guards on his knees quickly and then pulled his boots back on. “How do I look?”

“Not like a Chosen, I can say that.”

“Good.” He grabbed his gloves and belt before slipping them both on. “Funny really. I spent so much of my youth trying to get the Royals but on some jobs it seems to just make things worse.”

“Just happy Linebeck had a set of that stuff that fit you.”

“And knowing him, probably got it for a steal.”

“Heh.” Link grabbed his baldric and slipped it on then. “Sword’s not recognizable either?”

“Well, long as it’s in the scabbard I think you’ll be okay. You just wrapped the leather around the grip so the blue wasn’t showing.”

He nodded a little. “Okay.” Link grabbed a couple other little things, including a couple smoke bombs and knives which he quickly hid on his person. “So, anything else your people can tell me?”

“Not much we already know.” She folded her arms, her wings looking like great feathered sleeves she’d stuffed her hands into. “They’re a company from Labrynna. Fought in the war almost twenty years ago now. Have a bit of a reputation for being very thorough and meeting client requests. The most recent people who hired them were a trio of nobles in the Nuun Highlands.”

Link sighed and put a hand to his head. “Great. Let me guess? They paid reparations after The Emperor of Labrynna got assassinated back then.”

“That’s right. When Ambi sued for peace with Hyrule, she held an investigation of her own into some of the more… Questionable actions her people had taken. The worst were executed while others had their coffers emptied or the stipend cut. All so Labrynna wouldn’t have to give up land to Hyrule.”

“Glad they didn’t go for any of the islands. There’s enough, uh, what’s the word?” He looked at her again, motioning with his hand.

“What do you mean?”

“Remember when we were in Mercay? Or heck, the Star Archipelago? I had to take the Royals off ‘cause of the looks I was getting. And couldn’t wear the zora armor because it’s what Labrynnan marines used?”

“Bad blood?”

“Eh, close enough.”

Medli chuckled a little. “Trying to think of a fancier word for it?”

“Yeah.” They felt the boat creek and dip slightly as the bell on the bridge rang a couple times. “No one around those islands likes Hyrule. Or The Labrynnan Empire. They like their independence. Even Windfall and Outset and they supported Hyrule during the war, but start singing the national anthem and they’ll throw you into the sea.” He began to frown. “And there’s still plenty of people on both sides who are still sore over the entire mess. We know if these nobles are responsible for the kidnapping at all?”

“No clue, but I’m sure the commanding officer there will have papers you could look at if you get the chance.”

“Good idea. What about troop compliment? Quill’s flyovers give us any idea?”

“Looks like about a half a dozen regular soldiers and four darknuts.”

He cringed a little. “Now, when you say darknut, do you mean the honorable ‘fight for glory of combat but have a code of honor and can be reasoned with’ darknuts from the deserts or…”

“…The mutated and brutish spiked-mace wielding monsters Vaati created when we first met.”

“How though? We burned all those notes and took the mutagens. They’re locked up safe at The Tower.”

“Only reason I can think of is that he made others and someone claimed them. I’ll look into it when I get back to Dragon Roost because the last thing we want is more of those. Or someone else learning how he made them.”

“Hopefully they won’t be awake.” He grabbed a couple small bombs as well and hid them in case he had to crack their armor.

“No shield?”

He shook his head. “They’d recognize it. Anything else?”

“Well, the sergeant you’re impersonating isn’t seriously delayed, so you’ll have to be very quick about this. We don’t know if his ship was delayed by a day or only a few minutes due to the weather.”

“Get the kid, no chit-chat, get out. Got it.” He picked up one of Epona’s saddle bags and dug out a leather roll-up and placed it on the box. He undid it and unrolled it. Looking carefully he plucked out one of his elixirs, labeled Din’s Fury. Carefully he pulled another marked Thunderbird. Together he poured them both into a larger bottle and swirled it until the mixture was pitch black. Once he’d corked it, he grabbed vial of skulltula venom and stowed both carefully in one of the pouches on his belt.

“Here.” She picked up a deep green and hooded cloak. It bore no marks on it but was thick and would keep him dry and warm. Link took it and slipped it over his shoulders before pulling the hood up. “I’ll be up above. So if you need the support, just whistle and I’ll come down.”

“Thanks, Medli. When you do, if it’s in a fight, do that shockwave dive. You know the one.”

“Not a problem.” She smiled as the two headed for the stairs up to the bridge.

 

At the wheel was Linebeck, wearing the long blue Labrynna privateer’s coat he’d had the day Link met him. The man stifled a yawn as he spun the wheel to the right. He glanced over, the dark bags under his eyes hidden in the low light. “Well, well, well, looks like that vest and shirt fit,” he said. “How’re the shoulders? I’m sure I can let them out if they’re a little difficult.”

“Didn’t realize you did seamstress work,” Link said. “I’m not even going to ask how you have this. Or how you were able to get that information on the sergeant.” He rolled his head on his shoulders a little and stretched, preparing. “Gonna guess you’ll be around on the other side of the island waiting for me?”

“You’re paying me quite well, so of course.” He grinned a bit. “Nothing says I can’t get paid well and do some good. And I’m all for not another bloody war.”

“That’s right,” Medli said. “You were involved in that war back then. Privateer, right?”

The captain gave a grin slick as his hair. “Merchant marine. Though I was pressed into a privateer crew early in the war. Was about your age when you killed that aquamentus when I was drafted.”

“Then why the privateer’s coat?” Link asked.

“Common misconception. It’s actually given to any who distinguish themselves in battle.”

He chuckled a little. “Meaning it probably fell off a cart.”

“Oh, no. I earned this.” He pointed a finger at Link as he spoke. “I most definitely earned this.”

“Right.” Link cleared his throat. “So, any last minute information before I hit the shore?”

“Not that I can think of.” He turned the wheel again and looked back out the windows as the bow bobbed under some waves. “Though, try and not waste too much time. This storm is going to make it tough.”

“Won’t be a problem.” He tugged at his cloak and looked at Medli. “You might want to find a good place to perch and watch.”

“Already got one or two picked out from the map,” she said. “Just look for the big owl.”

“Heh. Okay.” Link took a deep breath and reached back into the pouch his charm was hidden. Without removing it from the pouch, he coiled his fingers around it and closed his eyes. “To whoever’s there, it’s Link,” he said under his breath. “I’m about to attempt the rescue.”

 

“Surprised you’re not there yet,” a woman said. “Last I looked, you were making pretty good time.”

“Surprised you’re still awake, Cia,” he replied. “We had weather delay us a little.”

“I can see that too.” He heard her chuckle in his mind. “You all set for this?”

“Yeah.”

“Not forgetting your potions this time?”

“No, mom. I got a Din’s Fury and a Thunderbird mixed together. And because Medli said she saw darknuts…”

“Darknuts?! The ones you can talk to or…”

“The mutant mace-wielding maniacs that Vaati made.”

“Damnit. Thought you and Medli took care of those a couple years ago.”

“So did we.” He sighed and moved to lean against the wall of the bridge. He opened his eyes for a moment, seeing Medli practicing her breathing and moving her arms in defensive postures and punches. Each was slow and controlled in time with her breaths. Link closed his eyes again. “And the mutagens are still locked up there, right?”

“Last I checked actually, a Sheikah cadre came to move them to somewhere more secure. Said they needed to be hidden in shadow. Rauru wasn’t happy about it. And you should’ve seen how red Alfonzo’s face got.”

“Least we can trust the Sheikah to not have them where someone can stumble across them. But it would’ve been nice if they’d had said more before they came.” He smiled a little then. “How’re things back home?”

“My sister’s teaching the potentials their first signs. No one’s been able to even make a candle flicker yet, but I’ve seen a few who show some impressive promise. Rauru has also taught me how to actually make one of the charms like yours.” She sounded quite pleased and it made him smile a little more. “Did you know that with just a little shadow magic you can block them off and no one can see or hear anything from it?”

“Clever.”

“I know, right? Could be useful when you’re about to do something embarrassing. Like, say misjudging the distance between the fence and hopping on Epona’s back?”

“Sometimes I forget you or someone else there is watching me or any other Chosen.” He heard her laugh then.

“Well, just means you need to be more careful!”

“Link,” Linebeck said, making the hylian’s cobalt blue eyes open quickly. “We’re here.”

“Don’t mean to cut this short, Cia, but we’re here. I have to go.”

“Okay,” he heard her say. “Be careful out there.”

“I will. And I’ll bring you and Lana some souvenirs from Aboda.”

“Thanks. And good luck.”

 

* * *

 

The wind bit angrily at his face, forcing him to pull a scarf over nose and mouth. The howls of it were almost loud enough to drown out the strange motor that powered the small skiff Linebeck had towed with them from Aboda. Medli wore over herself a large heavy cloak with pointed tuffs on the hood that gave her the appearance of a great horned owl.

“Surprised he had the skiff,” Medli said.

“I’m not,” he answered. “Pirates out in Termina’s Great Bay use these. And I think the infamous Jolene is one of them.”

“Think that’s why he was so eager to help you this time?”

“Well, given that we met him trying to weasel his way out of paying her back like a greedy keaton, yes.” He turned the motor off as they came to the docks of the small stony island. A lighthouse stood on the top of it, but was not functioning. As they climbed off the docks, they got a better look and could see because it had a gaping hole in the side, likely from the war. A few torches not far off along the ruined fort there made it clear where the mercs had set up. He checked the map Medli had quickly for a second, knowing they’d go out this way too and meet up with Linebeck on the southern side of the island, where the lighthouse was.

“So, what’s the sign for if I need to come in?” she asked.

“If you see me use one of my own. I’ll try to use Din’s Fire because it’s flashy and bright. The fire will give them a moment of pause probably and clear out anyone stupid enough to get close.”

“And if you see the darknuts…”

“I can take one, but not a pack.”

“They’ll probably want you to give up your weapons too.”

He nodded a bit as they stopped along the rocky cliffs leading up to the lighthouse. “Well, why I hid my knife and potions. Really hope I don’t have to pull the bombs though.”

“If I hear an explosion I’ll drop in too.”

“I’d hope so! Means something’s gone really wrong!”

She sighed a little with a frown. “Why do you have to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Make light like that of some things when we’re working? Like when you did the dive for the pearls. Said that you were glad you weren’t using one of those Salvage Corp diving suits.”

He recalled the remark and the horrified look on the rito’s face of what would happen if the airline was suddenly cut at such a depth and why he’d spent a fortune on the zora armor. Concern came across his face, even if it was mostly hidden by the hood and scarf. “Helps ease the tension I find.”

“Well, makes me a little more nervous.”

He chuckled a little; sure her feathers under the thick brown cloak and hood were puffed up and not just to keep warm. “Well, don’t worry. We have a plan, we know what we’re doing. And we have backups.”

“Okay.”

He gave her a wolfish grin as he pulled the scarf around his face down. “We can do this.”

“Just can’t be stupid about it.”

“Yeah.” He could’ve sworn he’d felt his charm in the pouch it was hidden shake like Cia was going to remind him of something else she’d seen him do to embarrass himself.

“Marin will never forgive you if you get killed.”

For an instant, the red-haired bard’s image flashed in his mind, causing his lips to curl into a warm smile. He could hardly wait to see her after he’d finished his work here. “I’m sure she’d write a comedy of it.” Link took a deep breath and exhaled, steeling himself and putting his focus on the job at hand. “Well, time to get to work.”

She nodded once and spread her wings, cloak folding outward a bit as she took to the rainy skies. Link pulled the scarf back up and headed up the path to the makeshift fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next piece. Bit longer this time in parts than before. I also know this chapter is a lot of history as well, but tried to use it too to show how the characters interacted and how they recalled events.
> 
> Time for the commentary for this chapter as I was writing:
> 
> -Actually looked up how to tune a harp. Still not 100% sure if it's accurate even though I did.  
>  -There’s another reason to why Chosen only carry one sword and a shield now that Link doesn’t know. As well as why the potions are named what they are… This is also the reason why a very specific term for his profession won't appear until much later...  
>  -Ever since learning that Breath of the Wild would change up Link's traditional green garb, I admit I've had fun thinking what other styles of armors he might wear while on his journey. Not to mention how some people might react to seeing specific choices.  
>  -Medli was a bit of a challenge as I wanted to make sure she fit, but felt more like an adult version of the character we met in Wind Waker. Still well-meaning and friendly, but shaped by the world due to the passage of time.
> 
> Anyways, that's that. Next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

“Halt!” one of the guards shouted as he approached. They wore an irregular uniform of leathers and chainmail. He didn’t wear a hood either, but carried a long halberd like a Labrynnan pikeman.

“Sergeant Eco!” Link said. “I’m here for the prisoner!”

“You’re early.” He groaned and watched as Link approached, but raised his spear back to a resting position.

“Had to get here before the storm hit.” Link nodded a little as he got a better look at the guard. They were young and very alert to the world around them with wide eyes even in spite of the gloom and wet around them. He remembered some of his spycraft training there to try and not look too alert. The hood and scarf of the outfit he was wearing helped, but these were professionals and he wasn’t about to risk the child of Faron’s Provincial Governor. “Like to get them out of here before it gets any worse.”

“Right, what’s the password?”

“Password?” He froze for a second and recalled his training again. “Trick question, there was no password.”

“But-“

“Did the sergeant’s second put you up to that? Did the other boys insist there was one? You look pretty fresh-faced to this! When’d you join up?”

“Uh…”

“They put me through the same shit when I first joined and that was a few years ago. Don’t worry about it. Only an idiot would be out in this weather anyways.”

“Y-you’re right.” He turned to the door behind him and banged on it twice. The door opened slowly. Link breathed a sigh of relief behind the scarf. There had been no mention of a password from the gathered intelligence, but the nervousness of the fresh-faced guard had played in his favor this time. He was supposed to be a sergeant after all and the guard was a lowly grunt. As the gate closed behind him, another merc guard approached, wearing a similar scarf around his face to keep warm in the rain.

“Sergeant, I’m going to need your weapons,” he said. “Including any you’ve hidden.”

“Of course,” Link replied. He removed the white sword from his back and handed it to them before pulling a couple knives from a pouch along with one of the bombs. He still had his cocktail of Din’s Fury and Thunderbird in a pouch along with the smoke bombs and one regular bomb.

 

Inside was a courtyard of what had once been a fort during the war with Labrynna that Hyrule had fought almost twenty years ago now. Shattered walls from cannon fire and rotting wooden planks from buildings scorched by incendiaries sat in order while the tents of the mercs were set up. A roaring bonfire was set up in the middle of the camp and a couple guards at an entrance to the mountainside where the rest of the fort had been built into. Standing in the way of that door was one of the darknuts. Unlike the proud and black armor-wearing knights from the southern deserts, this was a hulking brute in thick plate with glowing red eyes and skin so pale it was nearly white. It wore no helmet for its mutated skull was clearly thickened in places to give it a natural one. This thing had once been human, but now only seemed to be a towering pillar of muscle stuck in plate and chainmail with brutish, angular steel hussar wings on its back. In one hand was a massive kite shield almost as tall as Link, while in the other a massive hammer-like mace which was probably twice the hylian’s weight.

The mutant’s eyes though were what always unsettled him. These ones had been made in a similar fashion to the enhancements and mutations that had altered his body. Where he could see the thought and reason in his fellow Chosen, when it came to the mutant darknut, there was not a single trace of humanity in its glowing eyes.

“You’re early, Sergeant!” Link heard someone say behind him. He turned to see another man in armor like his, but far cleaner and he wore a dark red mantle. Link immediately saluted as Linebeck had showed him and had it returned.

“Had to get in before the storm,” he said. “Sooner can get out of here too the better.”

“Good. Keeping her around too is making me nervous.” He motioned to another soldier nearby who came rushing over.

“Why?”

“There’s been rumors the governor called in the Chosen. Or the Sheikah. And I don’t wanna face either of them.”

“All the more reason to get going then.”

The captain turned to the other soldier. “Go get her,” he said.

“Sir!” The mercenary saluted quickly and went off, going past the darknut into the ruins of the fort.

Link looked about the camp again, folding his arms. He counted four of the soldiers and one darknut, the commander included. Two other mercs and three darknuts were missing. He looked at the darknut again, thinking that maybe they were in there. He saw the gate he’d entered from open then and the guard who’d taken his weapons. His scarf fell away a little as he got closer. “Captain!” he shouted. “A word!” They were carrying his sword. The leather he’d wrapped around its grip had been removed and it was very clear who the sword belonged to.

It was that moment the hylian was sure he’d been made, but he kept quiet, hand slipping back to get the potion he’d mixed. He quickly uncorked it with his thumb while the guard talked to the captain. He saw another three mercenaries walking up from the gate. As they were distracted, he drank it. It took all his effort to not drop the bottle as the elixir took effect. His heart started to pound as the world became clearer once his clenched eyes opened. 

“Who are you, really?” the captain said, two soldiers with spears aimed at him.

He remained silent, knowing what would happen. His eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area. He could clearly see in the low light though a silhouette on one of the ruined turrets that looked like a great horned owl. In front were the captain, the man who was holding his sword, two others with spears, two swordsmen, with their blades in scabbards at their sides, but no evidence of shields and the man who Link assumed was the sergeant he’d been impersonating. Behind him was the darknut and he knew at least one other soldier had been sent to collect the prisoner, leaving two other soldiers and three darknuts unaccounted for. His instincts told him a fight was coming, and the first thing he was going to have to do was signal Medli so he’d have at least one person to help out.

“Well, if you’re not going to talk, we can toss him to the darknut as a toy to play with. Keep the spears trained on him.”

“Give me the girl, this doesn’t have to get messy,” he said.

“Sir… He’s a Chosen I think,” the sergeant said. “I recognize the sword style.”

“…Shit.”

“Like I said,” Link said. “Let me have the girl, we can all go our separate ways.” His eyes glanced to Medli, still perched a good ways away. A second later though she took to the skies. She’d seen the situation change as well. “I won’t report your presence.”

“You know too much though,” the captain said. “No one was supposed to be aware we were here in the first place. Meaning you can’t be allowed to leave.” He nodded to the two mercs who had come with the sergeant. They moved around to his sides. When they were about to grab his arms, Link moved back, swiftly stepping away. One of the mercs with a spear lunged for him, causing him to twist and get out of the way of the stab. The increased reaction time of the Din’s Fury was working as he saw the others come for him. A quick glance over his shoulder saw the darknut lumbering towards him. 

His fingers flicked into a sign, a red globe of light appeared in his palm. The spearmen lunged for him as the two on his sides went to garb him. The captain and others approached as well, surrounding him. Link ducked down, slamming his palm into the dirt. In a flash, a dome of flames erupted around him, catching the two mercs closest in a blaze. Their screams echoed in his ears as one dropped to the ground to attempt to roll the flames out. The wooden shafts of the spears were ablaze, forcing the mercenaries to drop them. Link stood back up then, hands curled in fists and in a defensive position. One of the mercenaries didn’t even wait to be told to attack or hold back, rushing him with their fists. The captain shouted something in Labrynnan Link didn’t catch but could guess it was to say not to attack. They threw a punch as they got close, but Link caught their arm as he stepped out of its path. With a quick twist there was a snap. He kicked their knee and the mercenary was face down in the dirt. The sergeant drew his sword from his side and Link saw the other soldier pull his white sword from its scabbard.

The darknut roared as it broke into a charge, flailing its mace at Link. He barely got out of the way in time as it cratered the earth. The soldier carrying Link’s blade lunged for him. Link ducked as they came at him, using the momentum and his back to lift them overhead and throw them away, but failing to get his sword back from them. A whistle filled his ears and he quickly braced himself. A sudden burst of wind struck the soldiers from behind, sending a couple tumbling. Medli landed and swiftly readied herself in a defensive position. Another shout in Labrynnan and the captain turned his attention on the rito. He pulled a rapier from his side. The events in front of him though was a distraction and he felt himself smacked in the back by something heavy, sending him into one of the tents. He couldn’t see, the burlap blocking his sight. When he managed to get it free, he saw the darknut above him, mace above its head and swinging it down. His fingers flicked again, this time a blue light glowing in his hand and he covered his face. 

Medli jumped back as the captain attempted to stab her. The sergeant lunged at her from the side with his own sword, forcing Medli to whip a flicker of white wind magic to parry the strike. The gate guard swung his spear down, but the rito caught it and with a swift tug, jerked it right out of his hands. A shriek of magic echoed in her ears as she saw the darknut briefly smash its mace on a transparent blue diamond that encapsulated Link. It was a mistake as a slash from the sergeant cut into her arm. Ignoring the pain, she backed away with a hop and beat their sword back before jabbing the butt of it into their gut. With her free hand she swung it in an arc and a gust of wind knocked them on their back, but not completely out of the fight.

Another strike from the darknut caused the magic barrier to crack even more, but Link was able to get to his feet as it lifted the incredibly heavy weapon again. He lunged low, sliding between the brute’s legs and running for the soldiers who were quickly surrounding Medli. He was grabbed by the one he’d flipped as they raised the white sword. Link put his foot down with all the force he could into their toes before grabbing their sword arm. With his free hand, he grabbed their other arm to keep it from doing anything before kicking the side of their calf. Another snap and he saw blood and bone as they screamed. He rested his sword away from them and slammed the pommel into their skull, punctuated by a crack and more blood. 

The merc’s body went limp, collapsing into the mud. He looked up, seeing another darknut emerge, followed by two other mercs, one with a spear, the other with a sword and shield. They charged for him while the darknut lumbered towards him. His fingers twisted again, creating a flash of red light in his right palm, but this time he twisted his wrist, coiling his index and pinky fingers towards his palm. Furious sparks and cinders streamed outward in a cone, setting the Labrynnans alight and flailing. He had to drop his hand though as the second darknut bull-rushed towards him, shield raised.

Medli swept the spear she held low, tripping the sergeant before swinging down into his body. The captain lunged for her while she did though and the blade went through her arm, making her drop the weapon. As they pulled the rapier back, she kicked, her talons sinking into his wrist. She twisted her foot and with a scream, he dropped the weapon. Her unwounded arm came up and swung outward, sending a gust of magic into his gut and knocking the wind out of him.

 

All that was left were the two darknuts that remained an immediate threat. Both were focused on the Chosen Champion. Link saw the last of the mercenaries running and one of the two darknuts coming for him and the rito. “Medli! Stay back!” he shouted, grabbing the bomb he still had on his person and lobbing it for one of the mutants. As it left his hands, his fingers flicked and the fuse was lit with his magic. The closer one swung his mace into it and the force made it explode. Smoke concealed the mutants, but Link and Medli could make out their silhouettes still lumbering towards them. Their metal plate was now shredded and jagged, blood from the wounds the blast had caused, but they seemingly ignored it.

“Least that did something to the armor!” Medli shouted. “A few good stabs is all we need!”

They both broke into a run at them then, roaring as they did. The closer one swung his damaged mace in an arc at Link, forcing him to jump back. The second went after Medli. She spun the spear around so the blade was pointing forward now and lunged it forward as the darknut tried to raise its shield. It was too slow and the spear quickly dug into a piece of pale, exposed flesh. The mace swung upward, shattering the spear so suddenly Medli stumbled backward.

The darknut who watched Link, kept his shield raised, snarling and spitting saliva and blood as it attempted to get close. Link darted back again as it approached, going to its right in an attempt to get around its shield. It turned on its heel and remained facing him, thrusting the mace forward. There was no way he’d get a strike in like this and he’d already spent so much magic that he wouldn’t be able to use his signs. He pulled one of the smokebombs and lobbed it quickly at them. When it shattered, white smoke billowed against it. With the monster distracted, Link quickly raised his sword and circled around as it flailed. Gripping the weapon with one hand on the blade, the other on the grip, he watched its movements in the smoke until he saw an opening in the smoke, and a gap under its heavy shoulder plates. He lunged for the opening, shouting as he drove the blade through the chainmail it wore under its armor. Blood spurted from the wound before he pulled the sword out. It swept its mace around though, forcing him to jump back.

Medli hopped back as her opponent created a crater in the earth with its mace. She took another stab forward at a weak point in the armor with what was left of her spear. With a cry, she drove it deep as she could as the darknut swung its shield at her, using the edge to try and hit her. The rito was too quick, flipping over it and into the air with a gust of wind. It knocked the mutant off balance and she dove, talons out like a bird of prey and digging deep into its wounds. The impact, coupled with the heavily-armored monster already being off-balance made it collapse onto its back. She hopped off before it hit the ground and landed, still facing it. Spotting the remains of one of the scorched spears nearby, she grabbed it with her foot and tossed it into the air to grab. As it got back up, she threw the spear into its chest. Coupled with the wounds it’d already suffered, it fell forward, crushing the spear into its body.

The last darknut roared, seeing its brother fall. The swings of its mace became wilder and faster. Link saw the veins on its bald head bulge and noticed the blood from its wounds was seeping across the mangled plate faster. All he had to do now was outlast it. Of course, a single hit from it could kill him or Medli, so the sooner it was down the better. Link watched again for an opening, ducking a swing and lunged again, gripping his blade like before and stabbed at an opening in the armor, this time in its back. He went deep as he could before pulling the blade out and just barely getting hit by its shield. As it swung its shield back, he ducked under it and stabbed one final time, using all his strength and the enhancements from the elixirs from earlier to pierce a dent in the chest plate. The white sword went through with a click. The squeal of steel on steel rang in his ears as the weapon pierced its heart. The mutant dropped its mace and tried to grab him, but Link let go of his sword and ducked under its shield. It groped fruitlessly to try and pull the blade from its chest before it fell on its back.

 

The hylian and rito approached cautiously as the darknut breathed its last. A rattle escaped its twisted lips and any light of life left its eyes. Link held his side as the adrenaline and elixirs began to wear off. He realized just how badly that shield earlier had hit him.

“Think that’s it…” Medli gasped. “I. I really wish we didn’t have to end it like that.”

Link nodded in silence as he went to his sword and pulled it out of the darknut’s chest before looking at the dead and broken mercenaries lying in the mud. They had not been the first lives he’d taken once he’d earned his Royals and he was sure they would not be the last he’d claim defending his home. In his heart though, he knew it was necessary and had accepted what was likely to happen, just as they had. “Yeah. Me too, Medli.” He glanced around, looking to the entrance to the ruins where the second darknut had emerged from. “C’mon. Let’s find the girl and get her out of here.”

“I’m more worried right now about the others.”

“Huh?”

“The other darknuts. Our intelligence said there’d be four. There’s only two.”

Link gave her an incredulous look. “I don’t know and I don’t wanna stick around long enough to find out. Let’s get going.” He glanced around and found his sword’s scabbard before picking it up and sheathing the blade. Medli caught up to him quickly as he headed for the door. “You alright?”

“Took a stab or two, but nothing my magic can’t heal.”

“Good.”

“You on the other hand…” She clenched her teeth and inhaled through them making a hiss.

He knew exactly what she was getting at and sighed. “How bad is it?”

“Not like a freshly-raised redead at least?”

“Heh.” He shook his head as they stepped out of the rain and into the orange glow of the ruined fortress. “Well, Din’s Fury is pretty toxic. But then in the dosages Chosen use, that’d liquefy their insides.”

“Do you have a Nayru’s Tears on you?”

“I do, but don’t want to use it.” He felt around for his charm in its pouch and pulled it out before slipping it on his neck once more. “Tastes horrible.”

“But you said all the elixirs and potions you guys use taste horrible.”

“Yeah, but Nayru’s Tears tastes like drinking liquid chalk.” They came to a ruined fork in the fort. The way forward was blocked by rubble while a stairwell lead both up and down. “You wanna go up or down?”

“I’ll check the dungeons. She’s probably down there anyways.”

“Be quiet down there. Just in case those darknuts are down there.”

She glanced at the stairwell. “It’s too narrow for them. They wouldn’t fit.”

“Lucky us.” Link looked up the stairs. “Guess I’m going up then. If you find her…”

“I’ll give you a signal with my flares.”

“Thanks.” He turned and started up the stairs while Medli went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much in the way of commentary tonight. Just a couple bits on my little developer's commentary.
> 
> -When developing Medli’s fighting style I tried to figure what her character would be like older and given her role in Wind Waker as a sort of caretaker/priestess, it felt appropriate if it was something like that of a monk, using wind magic to a degree similar to physical adepts in Shadowrun. I thought about giving her a bow, but this felt like too good an opportunity to miss. Also, those clawed feet would seriously ruin anyone’s day.  
> -The sword technique Link uses against the darknuts is known as ‘half-sword’ designed to be more forceful and accurate against armored opponents.
> 
>  
> 
> As of current editing, there may be one more chapter of this one and it should be up sooner rather than later.


	3. Chapter 3

The second level of the ruins Link found was missing most of the west wing, but the eastern wing looked intact.  He checked in a couple rooms, finding mostly rubble, apart from one that looked like it had been set up as an office that was missing its door.  He walked in slowly and inspected the surroundings.  The windows were covered with thick cloths and a fire was burning in the fireplace.  He recognized a couple sets of armor and similar colors to what the mercenaries had been wearing.  A round table with several papers was on it and a desk wasn’t far off either.  Link judged that this was the captain’s makeshift office while the grunts used the tents.  Stifling a yawn, he pulled the scarf down and picked up a lantern.  Shaking it, he heard the oil slosh in it before he snapped his fingers.  A spark of flame ignited it and he went to the table with the papers.

               

He dug through them, finding most were from Labrynna, bearing seals and in their language which he was only partially familiar with.  Medli would be able to translate them he thought though and grabbed the oldest dated ones he could find.  He stopped though as he saw one letter in hylian script.  Grabbing it, he skimmed it fast.  Immediately he started looking for others as he felt his charm vibrate around his neck.  The stone glowed once as he picked up another letter, finding it too was in hylian.  The language was common enough that it was used almost everywhere in the world, but it was the content that had given him pause.  Again his charm shook and a faint glow came from it, making him grab it as he continued digging through the papers.  “Yeah?” he asked.

               

“How’s it going over there?” he heard Cia ask.

               

“Just getting the kid and getting out of here.  Thought I’d check the captain’s office fast.”

               

“Better be quick.  I spotted their frigate heading your way.  It’s a steamboat like Linebeck’s so it’s not being as badly affected by the storm’s winds.”

               

He grabbed another handful of the papers, not bothering to read them and just stuffed them into a nearby bag.  “Maybe that’s where the other darknuts are.”

               

“Saw you also forgot to put the skulltula venom on your sword.”

               

“Heh.  Yes, mom.  But I wasn’t really given much of an opportunity to apply it.”  He heard her laugh a little.  “Would’ve been a lot easier to get them if I had.”  Link stopped to skim another paper but stopped dead when he saw the broken wax on the paper.  He folded it back closed and dug out the governor’s orders.  On it was an identical seal that he’d broken earlier to read them.  He looked over the one from the table.  “Cia…  Is Groose still in Aboda?”

               

“Last I looked he was at Martha’s Pearl.”

 

“Great.”  He groaned as he found another paper with the governor’s seal on it.  Link grabbed it and stuffed it into the bag too.  “Tell him to get his pants back on and get a few members of the milita to the governor’s house.”

               

“On it.  What do I tell him?”

               

“That I may have just found that Governor Relo may have been involved in actions that could be seen as treasonous to The Crown and I don’t want him leaving the house.”

               

“Got it.”

               

Link nodded a little as he finished digging through the papers he’d gathered.  With them all in the bag, he turned to leave the room, stopping briefly to look at his face in a mirror.  He wanted to see just how toxic his face looked that Medli said she should be the one to retrieve the kid.  When he pulled the scarf down, he saw a face he recognized, but it was clearly twisted and sickly.  He was incredibly pale and a maze of veins was visible on his face.  There were very dark circles under his eyes, making his face look like a skull with the skin clinging to it.  The bright blue stuck out clearly among the dark of them, even in the dim light of the lantern.  He looked human enough, but it was enough that he was sure it’d terrify ordinary people.

 

 

He pulled the scarf and hood back up and started down the stairs.  He stopped briefly though when he felt his charm shaking again.  He gripped it once more as he heard Medli’s voice below and a whimpering.

 

“Groose says he wants you to know he’s already on his way.”

 

“Good.”

 

“And to tell you he was actually checking a lead on the gerudo spy Pipit caught a couple weeks ago.  Not taking his evening off.”

 

He rolled his eyes as he started walking again.  “Sure he was.”

 

“That’s what he said.  Though when I did look quick in my crystal ball, he was talking to a sheikah.”

 

That caused him to stop again.  “Did you recognize them?”

 

“Was Bacuri.”

 

“Heard the name before, but never worked with him.”

 

“Said he’d go get the guards as Groose went to see the governor.”

 

“Alright.”  He looked down the stairs to see Medli coming up them, a young girl clinging to her arm as they walked.  She stopped for a second with a gasp, seeing Link.

 

“It’s okay,” Medli said.  “He’s a Chosen.”

 

Link glanced briefly at them, fingers tightening for a moment around the charm.  “Medli has the kid.  We’re getting out of here.  If you see anything else let me know.”

 

“Of course, Link,” he heard the sorceress say in his mind.  Link let go of the charm then and looked back to Medli.

 

* * *

 

It was dawn when Linebeck’s ship pulled into the Aboda docks.  The smuggler let out a long yawn as he pulled a lever by the wheel to drop anchor and walked out onto the deck.  Already a couple people were there and caught the rope he threw to them shortly after.  Link climbed up the stairs from the hold, wearing the blue tunic with white accents.  Underneath was a set of chainmail.  He’d not changed out of the pants and boots from his mercenary disguise, but looked more the part of a Chosen now with his white sword and shield on his back and the charm around his neck.  His skin was no longer covered in veins and pale, but he still looked a little sickly as the elixirs had run their course.  His hands shook a little as he gripped the doorknob and turned it.  Medli was right behind him, carrying some of the papers she’d been able to translate.

 

“How’s she doing?” Link asked.

 

“Still pretty shaken,” Medli admitted, glancing over one of the papers.  “They had very specific orders not to harm her though so other than the emotional trauma, she’s physically fine.  Maybe a few cuts and bruises, but nothing serious or life threatening.  Asleep right now, and Linebeck said he’d keep an eye on her until we handle this.”

 

“Good.”  He gripped the belt around his waist and tugged at it a little, adjusting until he felt comfortable.  “Find anything interesting in the papers?”         

 

“Well, confirms that the nobles in Labrynna hired them.  Originally was looking like just trying to get some information about Hyrule’s trade routes.  Which, if what the ones you found are right, the governor wanted to make a little extra on the trade routes he had investments in.  So he hired the group out of the island there to protect his investments.”

 

“So just escorts?  Nothing like raiding the competition?”

 

“From what I can tell, he never ordered them to do that, but the captain was a Labrynnan nationalist it’s looking like.”

 

“Terrific.  Meaning he’d really like it if they got a foothold.”  They walked out onto the deck, seeing Linebeck ensuring his ship was docked properly.  A ramp had already been placed on the deck and leading to the pier.  They started down it.  “And knowing that word of it got back somehow probably to the nobles.”  He sighed.  “He should’ve known better.”

 

“The governor?”

 

“Yeah. “

 

“It does explain a couple things though.”

 

“Mmm?”  He stopped as they reached the base of the ramp and looked at her.

 

“Some rival traders got attacked by pirates recently.  But mysteriously the list of ones in the letters you found from the governor weren’t.  And by not acting on it, he’s made complicit in what could be seen as treason by The Royal Family.”

 

Link sighed.  “Zelda’s gonna be really happy to hear all about this,” he muttered.  “And of course he doesn’t do a damn thing about it because his own bank account is bursting with rupees now.”

 

“Something obviously changed though.  They took his child after all.”

 

“Could’ve been the nobles in Labrynna ordering it.  Could’ve been he wanted out.  Maybe she discovered what he was doing and threatened to contact someone.”  He shook his head.  “C’mon.  I doubt we’ll get more answers soon, but this whole thing is such a mess that it needs an inquiry.”

 

“Least it’s not far.”  They started walking, stopping only briefly for Link to tell a couple city guards to go help Linebeck and the girl they’d rescued.  The sun was coming up still and covered the cobblestones and tiled roofs of Aboda in an orange glow.  Smoke was rising from chimneys already and the day looked to be starting.  As they reached the governor’s house, they saw two guards standing outside the gate with pikes in hand.  A small courtyard was behind them and the old stone building looked like a small castle.  Upon seeing him and Medli, one of the guards quickly turned and went through the gate.

 

Link’s attention though was instantly turned to the woman standing by one of the guards, talking with a rito who had deep blue plumage and a number of tuffs on his head that ended in small poofs of feathers.  His feathers were speckled black and white and had the tail feathers of a peacock he wore like the bottom half of a robe.  The woman was in a pale blue dress that went to her knees and had vibrant red hair with a large hibiscus in it.  When she turned around, her face lit up.  “Link!” she said.  “I thought you were inside!”

 

He chuckled as he made his way over.  “Surprised to see you here, Marin,” he said.  As she neared the two shared a hug.  He gave her a peck on the cheek, only to catch Medli out of the corner of his eye look down at her feet and stifle a laugh while shaking her head.

 

“Well, the moment she heard that a Chosen of all people had headed to the governor’s house with a couple of the militia of course she had to go investigate!” the peacock rito said, waving a feathery hand.  “I told her though that it might not be the one she thought it was though.   And I was right.”

 

Marin laughed a little.  “I recall you also saying though that you wanted to make sure we got here so we could hear the news first about what was going on with a Chosen and the Faron Governor.”

 

“True, but still honey.”  He brought his hand to his chin and stroked it a little.  “Whatever’s going on though is pretty big if that sheikah is involved.”

 

Link let go of Marin then.  “It is,” he said.  “Not sure I can tell you everything, but we do need to get inside and get to the bottom of this.”

 

“Well, we can embellish the truth for the ballad,” Marin said, still smiling.  Another two guards came out from the house then, quickly jogging towards the gate.

 

“Link, looks like they’re ready for us,” Medli said.

 

“Right,” he said.  He looked back at Marin.  “I’ll try and not make this long so we can have the day together, okay?”

 

“Alright,” she said.  “Me and Pavo will hit the arcades then.”

 

“Don’t get kicked out again, will you?”

 

“No promises!” the other rito said.

 

* * *

 

 The inside of the governor’s house was far nicer than most of the places that Link had found himself before.  The man had a lot of money and was not afraid of showing it off.  Rich tapestries hung on the walls and fine rugs all the way from Termina and beyond covered the floors.  Many were violet with gold trim.  As he and Medli were guided by the governor’s chamberlain, they soon came to the lavish room outside the governor’s office.  Link instantly recognized his fellow Chosen standing by the door with his arms folded and leaning on the wall.  Not by the tunic he wore or charm bearing the mark of Din around his neck, but his pompadour hairstyle.

 

“You really took your time in getting here!” he said with a groan.    “He’s already asking who ordered it and why he hasn’t been given any information.”

 

“Not the Hero of Winds, Groose,” Link said flatly.  “Took me as long as it took me.”  He glanced around.  “Where’s the sheikah you were meeting with?”

 

“Waiting for me at the guard barracks.  And before you ask, Cia already filled me in on most of what’s going on.”  He looked at the rito accompanying Link and gave her a smile.  Medli inclined her head slightly as a greeting.

 

“Good.”

 

“Can we move this along?  Bacuri’s on a strict timetable and here I am babysitting this guy.”

               

“What exactly happened?” Medli asked.

               

Groose looked to the rito again.  “Some gerudo spy trying to extract someone from the country.  Pipit’s on his way Cia says.  Like she doesn’t trust me to handle this…”

               

“Well, if the rumors I’ve heard in the aerie, only a few tribes are not under Ganondorf’s leadership now.  The spy could’ve been one of his or one of the ones related to the other tribes not under united leadership yet.”

               

“Zelda’s gonna enjoy hearing about that too,” Link muttered.  He shook his head.  “You don’t need to stick around any longer if you don’t want.  Me and Medli can take it.  Just wanted to make sure he didn’t take off or do something possibly treasonous.”

               

He grunted and pushed off the back of the wall.  “Sure you don’t need anything else?  Like another Chosen holding your hand in there?”

               

Link shook his head, ignoring Groose’s tone.

               

“Good.  Because depending on how my meeting with Bacuri goes, you may be on your own for anything else.”  He started for the exit.  “Later, Link.”

 

               

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen him in such a foul mood,” Medli said as soon as the other Chosen was gone.

               

“He is sometimes a bit of a prick,” Link said.  “Think his pride is more hurt than anything that Cia sent Pipit to help out.”

               

“Well, from what it sounds like it is national security.  People back home are getting worried about the sort of power The United Tribes could have.  And Hyrule is neighbors with them, I can see why The Crown would get nervous.”

               

“And they don’t want to make the same mistake with what happened ignoring the Kingdom of Labrynna becoming an empire.”  Link took a deep breath and looked at the door to the governor’s office.  “Well, let’s get this done.”  He pushed it open.  The rito was right behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

The governor’s office was just as well furnished as the rest of the house.  A couple large cabinets with glass in their doors lined the walls along with trophies from hunts.  None of them looked like the sort of prey that Link had spent his life hunting though.  There were no helmasaurs or lynels mounted on the walls.  No drowner heads or gohma claws either.  Just elk and rams with an occasional fox.  Behind the desk sat the Provincial Governor of Faron.  He was deep in thought as he read through a collection of papers.  He reached up to scratch the side of his greying and thinning hair as Link and Medli entered.  He got to his feet when he saw who it was.

               

“Champion Link,” he said, worry in his voice.  “You must tell me.  My daughter is she-“

               

“She’s fine, Governor Relo,” Link said.  “Absolutely fine.”  He raised his hands for a moment, but lowered them when the governor breathed a sigh of relief.

               

“Where is she?”

               

“Safe at the moment,” Medli said.  “But…”

               

“But what?”

               

Link dug through the pouch on his belt and pulled out the orders he’d been given from the governor.  He then handed them to him.  “When you gave me your official orders, as per protocol, you put the wax on the envelope and impressed the Seal of Faron into it.”

               

“Yes that’s…”  He raised an eyebrow.  “Where are you going with this?”

               

The Chosen pulled one of the papers he’d picked up from the captain’s office back on the island and handed it to him.  “Care to explain to me how your seal wound up on some papers that the mercenary captain had?”

               

“What?!”  He grabbed them from Link when he saw the broken wax seal.  “How the hell did they get something like this?!  Do those damned Labrynnans know no honor?  These are a forgery!  Or someone here is a spy!”

               

“Exactly.”  Link looked at Medli.  “Take his seal.”

               

“You can’t possibly-“

               

Link locked his gaze with the governor.  Though technically he served the man, his authority came from The Royal Family themselves.  If push came to shove, he could use it.  “Though someone could have used it without your permission, the handwriting is very similar to yours.  As for the seal…”  He looked to see Medli pick it off the desk and walk over.

               

“What are you doing?”

 

“During The Inquisition, Sheikah agents would always be present when The Crown issued special orders.”  He looked over the seal and inspected the envelopes in the governor’s hands.                 

 

“Yes, The Sheikah would use their rings to seal orders.  Everyone knows that.” 

 

“But that was because of a failsafe.  To ensure that the orders were genuine.  They’d use a little of their shadow magic on the wax.”  He held the seal up to his charm.  It began to shake on its golden thread.  “Just enough to be detected by a Chosen.”  Link handed the seal back to Medli and produced another letter.  When he brought it to his charm, it also began to shake, ever so slightly, along the string.  “They found a way to incorporate it into every provincial seal following the end of The Inquisition.”  He lowered the paper and the charm around his neck stopped quivering.

 

“But that just proves someone used my seal!”

 

“Coupled with your handwriting and the content of these letters, there’s enough here that it looks a lot like you were interested in assisting a Labrynnan nationalist.  Who was also taking orders from a trio of nobles in The Empire.”

 

Governor Relo’s face turned red.  He barred his teeth and crumpled the papers in his hands.  “You.  You dare accuse me of something like TREASON?!”

 

“I’m not accusing anyone,” he said, fighting to keep his cool.

 

“This all looks incredibly suspicious,” Medli said.  “If you have a better explanation, we need to hear it.”

 

“Someone has been in here!” he said.  “They forged my name and used my seal to present these orders!  Why else would they want my daughter kidnapped?”

 

“They could very well want her as leverage.”  The rito folded her arms over her chest.  “Knowing too they were on someone else’s payroll too.”

 

Link nodded and took the papers back from him.  “Governor Relo.  With the authority vested in me by the Royal Family of Hyrule as one of The Golden Kingdom’s Chosen Champions, I am placing you in protective custody of your home.  You are hereby relieved of your position…”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“…Of your position as governor of Faron Province until a formal inquest has determined the nature of these events.”    He kept his gaze locked with the older man’s.  “There is too little you told me when I first arrived and too much that doesn’t add up.  Putting you under house arrest ensures you will be safe from retaliation.”

 

Relo looked about quickly.  His anger was giving way to clearly panic.  “You must understand!  I didn’t do this!  There must be something I can give you to-“

 

“Don’t you even dare,” Link growled.  “You asked for a Chosen to come help you and the princess complied.  Remember that.”  He watched as the now former governor looked down at the seal in his hands.  There was a knock on the door.  Medli turned as Link remained fixed on the governor.  He heard her speak quietly behind him.

 

“Link,” she said.  “The guard captain heard the shouting.  Should I tell him your decision?”

 

“Yes, Medli,” the hylian said.  “Let him know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so another short piece comes to its conclusion. Thoroughly enjoying writing these, even though worried on the worldbuilding for the AU here a little bit in general.
> 
> -From what I’ve seen in BotW, sheikah naming conventions are using fruits as a basis in most cases.  
> -Given we see Kass being like a parrot rito, it would make sense if there were several different types of them depending on the regions they occupy. Hence the peacock rito we see Marin talking with. Also, I just wanted an excuse for a peacock rito.  
> -Also just wanted to incorporate Marin as well in general!  
> -If we're going by witcher analogies, Groose is the Lambert to Link’s Geralt. And the unseen Pipit is the Eskel. That is all.
> 
> Coming in April, a snarking sorceress and totally ordinary merchant help Link against a feathered hybrid monstrosity as they try and undo the damage as worlds collide!


End file.
